criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Owen McGregor
Copycat |signature = Torture by knife wounds |mo = Shooting Proxy murder by poisoning |victims = 10+ killed 1 killed by proxy 2 attempted 10+ attempted by proxy |status = Deceased |actor = Michael Trucco |appearance = "Angels" |last = "Demons" }} Deputy Owen McGregor was a prolific serial killer, proxy killer, gangster, drugs, arms, and human trafficker, one-time cop killer, and one-time copycat. He was the leader of a group of corrupt Sheriff's Deputies, with whom he conspired to kill their Sheriff that appeared in Season Nine of Criminal Minds. Background "Next time you tell your whores to keep their mouths shut." Born on December 8, 1981, McGregor became a Sheriff's Deputy at some point in his adult life. However, he was corrupt, and he came to found and lead a wide variety of criminal businesses that came to employ even his own colleagues in the Sheriff's office. His enterprises specialized in a variety of trafficking methods, such as humans, drugs, and arms. When he came to view the Sheriff as a potential threat to his activities, he had his Deputies attempt to orchestrate his death during a shootout, but that failed, and a Deputy was forced to fatally poison him instead. However, the entire conspiracy was witnessed by a group of prostitutes employed by Justin Mills, with whom McGregor offered a deal in exchange for his silence, as well as those from his prostitutes. In 2013, he and his Deputies began systematically torturing and killing Mills's prostitutes. They partially intended to silence them, one after another, but the murders were also part of a larger scheme to orchestrate the death of Peter Coleman, a former Texas Ranger who by that point had taken over the position of Sheriff. Season Nine Angels "In Heaven or in Hell. Which one are you gonna go to, huh? You got anything you wanna get off your chest, 'cause the hour of reckoning is upon you, Preacher-man!" Unnamed and his true occupation unknown at the time, McGregor briefly appears at the beginning of the episode, killing Abigail Jones. He and other Deputies later kill Tabitha Ryerson and pose her body. Due to the killings, Mills begins to feel the heat and threatens a drug addict named Travis Henson into finding McGregor (in reality, Travis was an informant for McGregor and the other Deputies). When Travis does, McGregor instead offers him drugs in exchange for getting Mills to meet up at the local El Lobito's Diner. Travis does so and Mills takes the bait, to which McGregor murders Travis. Then, he kills two more of Mills's prostitutes and sets their bodies, alongside Travis's, in wait for Mills at the bar. When Mills discovers them, McGregor calls him and taunts him before saying that he left weapons for Mills to use against the police when they confront him, citing that they would never believe a pimp. Not knowing that the BAU discerned his innocence, Mills equips himself with the weapons and prepares to ambush them and Sheriff's Deputies as they arrive. However, McGregor fires first, hitting Coleman and tricking Deputies (as well as signaling his accomplices who are present) into firing at Mills, which in turn prompts him into firing back. After killing Coleman in order to further fuel the gunfight, McGregor then flees as Mills continues on firing, being briefly spotted by Blake and JJ. Demons "Knew I should've handled this myself!" The shootout ends after Mills is forced out of the bar by Morgan and JJ and then shot and killed by the former. Reid, who was shot in the neck by Mills, witnesses McGregor escape the shootout before going to the hospital to recover. McGregor later orders Marty Bennett, Vicky Lorenzana, Greg Baylor, and the other corrupt Deputies to kill the BAU. He personally tries to kill Reid but is cut off by Garcia, who heads into his room and shuts the door in his face, locking it. As a result, he orders Baylor to kill both of them. Later, when he approaches Bennett and Lorenzana, finding the both of them wounded after trying to kill Rossi and Blake, he murders them in a fit of rage. He then heads off to a junkyard he owns, where three of his colleagues are present. Hotch, JJ, and Morgan arrive at the junkyard and are engaged in a shootout. All three of his colleagues, plus another corrupt Deputy, are shot and killed by JJ and Morgan, while McGregor attacks Hotch and tries to shoot him with his gun, but is shot and killed by him in return. Profile "Oh Preacher, what have you gotten yourself into?..." McGregor is never profiled by the BAU directly, as their profiles were more consistent to the ring of corrupt Deputies as a whole. However, he was deduced to be the strong leader of the ring due to his power and influence over the other Deputies, as well as his authoritative control over situations. Also, the original profile provided by the BAU of the ring (which assumed the unsub was working alone) was partially accurate to McGregor: he was a strong white male in his early 30s who was good with his hands and drove a large vehicle. Modus Operandi McGregor killed his victims by shooting them with either a .45-caliber M1911 (likely the same one he later supplied Mills with during the El Lobito's Diner shootout) or a 9mm Beretta 92FS pistol, usually execution-style. Before killing the prostitutes, he would use a ruse, which involved him performing consensual S&M on them, take them to an unspecified location and restrain them. His and the other Deputies' shared signature was carving knife wounds to the prostitutes' backs, the number and deepness increasing with each victim. In the case of Tabitha Ryerson, he shot her in the back of the neck before carving the knife wounds to her back, not after. He then washed her legs in lavender (as a reference to spikenard, which is mentioned in the Gospel as the ointment used for Jesus's feet) and then posed her body. This deviation in M.O. was meant to convince the BAU that Tabitha's murder was more religion-oriented than the previous ones and therefore lead to suspicion being placed on Mills. Real-Life Comparisons McGregor may have been partially inspired by Gerard Schaefer - Both were serial killers (suspected in Schaefer's case) who had jobs as Sheriff's Deputies, were corrupt and abused these positions and used them to commit murder and cover them up, and primarily targeted women. McGregor also has some similarities to Robert Lee Yates - Both were serial killers with jobs in law enforcement, were corrupt and abused these positions and used them to commit murder and cover them up, targeted prostitutes (primarily in McGregor's case, while Yates targeted them exclusively), and killed (almost entirely in McGregor's case) their victims by shooting them through the head (though McGregor sometimes deviated from the head). Known Victims **November 27: Hanna Kelly *2014: **May 4: Abigail Jones **May 6: Tabitha Ryerson **May 7: ***Travis Henson ***Belinda Clark and Jesse Moore ***Sheriff Peter Coleman **May 8: ***Spencer Reid ***The road shooting: ****Deputy Marty Bennett ****Deputy Vicky Lorenzana ***Aaron Hotchner Victims by Proxy *March 20, 2013: The unnamed previous Sheriff *May 7, 2014: **The El Lobito's Diner shootout committed by Justin Mills: ***An unnamed Deputy ***Spencer Reid ***Alex Blake ***Jennifer Jareau ***Several unnamed Deputies ***An unnamed Deputy ***An unnamed Deputy ***Derek Morgan **The building shootout committed by Justin Mills: ***Jennifer Jareau ***Derek Morgan **The attempted hospital shooting committed by Greg Baylor: ***Spencer Reid ***Penelope Garcia **The attempted shooting during the pullover by Marty Bennett and Vicky Lorenzana: ***David Rossi ***Alex Blake }} Notes *McGregor is the fourth of only nine unsubs in the show's history to not have his name revealed by the end of the episode, despite being credited by said name. The others are: **Season Five ***Billy Flynn ("Our Darkest Hour" and "The Longest Night") **Season Six ***Steve ("Sense Memory") **Season Nine ***John Nichols ("The Black Queen") **Season Ten ***Don Black ("Lockdown") ***Colin Dupley ("The Hunt") **Season Eleven ***Johnson ("The Storm") **Season Twelve ***John Malone ("Hell's Kitchen") **Season Thirteen ***Mr. X ("Killer App") *According to a file on McGregor, his Social Security number is 449-24-9047. Appearances *Season Nine **"Angels" **"Demons" *Season Ten **"Burn" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Nine Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Killer Cops Category:Deceased Criminals Category:Proxy Killers Category:Gangsters Category:Human Traffickers Category:Drug Traffickers Category:Arms Traffickers Category:Organized Criminals Category:Corrupt Cops Category:Copycats Category:Prolific Killers Category:Home Invaders Category:Gang Leaders Category:Ring Leaders Category:Mutilators